Movie Star
by Twistyler
Summary: Fic based around the lyrics to one of my favourite songs. Sirius is completly oblivious to the going ons outside of his own private bubble, and this includes his childhood friend, Emma. But he needs something that only she can give. Reality.
1. Star Struck

*** Uh Oh  
There you go again  
Talking cinematic  
Yeah, you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck.... ***

Walking down the stairs from the 6th year girls dormitory where me and my girl friends reside, I can instantly tell its just gonna be one of those day. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you:

1) Its absolutely bucketing it down outside, and I mean not just a light drizzle that most girls complain about. I mean shut all the windows, hide under you duvet, can't see further than the end of your nose rain that soaks you within seconds. Pathetic fallacy anyone?

2) Double potions first thing. No more explanation needed me thinks.

3) I can't find my favourite shirt. All my others are either too small, stained beyond repair or have mysteriously jumped off the astronomy tower. This of course means that I am stuck with one that's too small, sticks to me like fleas on a dog and of course is seriously uncomfortable. I swear if any guys even bother to gawk I will be hexing them to oblivion and back.

4) There are rumours going round that the marauders are planning a prank for breakfast time. While I am sure it won't be on any Gryfindors, with them you never know. And goodness knows, we can't afford to lose any more house points if were gonna beat Slytherin.

5) Sirius black is stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

Don't get me wrong, I mean its nice for him to acknowledge my presence and everything but in public? Well he only does that when he wants something and I can guarantee that not a good thing. You see I know Sirius, and not just in a 'see him around occasionally. Know of his presence' kinda thing. We go way back and I mean way way back. His grandparents knew my grandparents kinda thing. We grew up together but goodness knows you would have never guessed that if you saw us in the corridors. We barely acknowledge each other now and I hate to admit it but it eats away at me.

Before Hogwarts we were inseparable. My mother ran away from home as a young adult to marry a muggle and my grandparents being pureblood and all that did not like it one bit. She was disowned and she never really spoke to them after that. She married Dad and they bought a house in London close to where Sirius and his parents lived. Of course they didn't know that at the time otherwise they may have reconsider but as it happened, we lived there for a very long time. Still do. Being the advantageous Gryffindor that I am, I went exploring regularly while my parents worked and met Sirius one day in the park round the corner. We hit it off instantly and as muggles say, 'the rest was history.'

So why, I hear you ask, do we not speak now? Well its a long and complicated tale, but to shorten it, I don't like the hogwarts Sirius. The loud, annoying, arrogant one that has to be permanently attached to some girl to survive. He's not too keen on my friends either from what I gathered. I think he worries sometimes, that everyone will see him as the soft puppy he is inside and stop taking him seriously (hehehehehe no pun intended) and considering I'm the only one who knows it, why not pretend I don't exist? I don't pretend to understand it, just accept that as long he's happy i should be too. He is still a friend after all. He only acknowledges me when he needs something, which takes me back to the beginning. Sirius Black stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for me.

"Good morning Loubear, how are you this beautiful morning." Instantly its confirmed in my head he's after something. Loubear is the nickname he created for me when we were six and he found out my middle name was Louise and he never ever uses it now. He just sticks to my first name, Emma or Em, when its just the two of us and Hardisty in public. Immediately alarm bells start ringing when he grins at me like a mad man and steps forward.

"What do you want Black." I fire out before he can take another step forward.

"Hey there Loubear, that's no way to talk to someone first thing on a morning. And why do I always have to want something from you, can't I just say good morning to a dear old friend?" he gives me that trademark smirk that every other girl in hogwarts has been on the receiving end of and I instantly see red."

"Sirius Black, I am not some random girl you can charm your way around! Now tell me what you want or get out of my way, I'm Hungry and would like to make it to breakfast before your best friend eats all the eggs!"

"Don't worry Em, prongs won't eat all the eggs, he's still asleep. And whilst were on the subject of things, there is a little something I would like your help with. I was wondering..." and then I don't quite catch the rest of the sentence because he's turned around to check out the 7th year prefect that has just entered the room. His latest conquest I guess as he follows her around the room with eyes, and I know as soon as she leaves the room that he's left too, even if his body's still here. While I wait for him to recover I glance around the common room and notice that everyone's looking at us, and boy do those girls look angry. Must be members of his fan club I suggest inwardly, then avert my eyes from the death glares. Some days I wonder if the guy has given every female in the school a love potion or something.

I mean, all right he's good looking, if idiotic and self-centred is your kinda thing. Personally I don't see why everyone's so star struck when he's around. His wavy black hair that falls to his shoulders is slightly too long and makes him look girly. His grey eyes never seem to hold any emotion and his aristocratic cheekbones and nose just remind me of his background and how he seems to think of himself above everyone else, 'cept maybe James Potter, but that's only cause he's his best mate, and equally stupid!.

'That's it' I mutter as I tap him on the shoulder, excuse myself and head down to breakfast. That guy is not worth the hassle or the hunger.

**A/N: Got potential or should i just give up? Only you can say....**


	2. Obvious

*** I know...  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see....***

"Lily, pass the eggs please."

Eggs are my thing on a morning. There the only thing I can actually stomach and I must admit I do stomach a lot of them. I don't watch what I eat, and I should probably admit you can kinda tell. Don't get me wrong, I'm not fat, far from it. You should see the girl at the Hufflepuff table, now that is fat! I just don't care to much about my body image really. Never have, never will. I'm an ordinary healthy size and I like it. Of course I look like a beached whale next to my best friend Lily Evans, but doesn't everyone? I'm telling you, that girl is a walking, talking stick.

"Slow down Em, your gonna be sick." she warns when I shovel a forkful of eggs into my already half full my mouth. What?! I'm in a rush ok? I want to be in and out of here before Black arrives and pesters me some more.

"Sorry Lils." I answer not really listening to what she's saying as I keep one eye out for Black and the other on my food. I can faintly here something in the background and I know I should be listening but I'm not sure what to.

"Emma Louise Hardisty! Are you even listening to me?"

Aha, there we go. I bashfully look up at Lily, hoping that me bluey green orbs reflect some kind of apology to sooth the fire in the green eyes that are currently burning my forehead.

"Sorry honey. Got a tad distracted there. What were you saying?" I ask flashing my best smile and will myself to look deeply interested in hearing what she has to say.

I have to say, I get a lot of practise at doing that. I'm very easily distracted and considering I'm still every so slightly curious to know what it was the Sirius wanted this morning, remaining focused is turning into quite a challenge. Even more so when I notice Sirius Black enter the hall with one girl on either arm and letting out a barking laugh.

As expected, each of those girls are obviously very beautiful. Long legs that seem to never end. Chests the size of melons and not much attempt made at covering them up. One with long flowing blonde hair that shines when the light hits it, and the other with dark chocolate coloured hair so rich it absorbs each ray of light and radiates it back out through the tips. Each one obviously beautiful and obviously Sirius types. Not once have I ever seen him with anyone remotely ordinary, not that it surprises me. This is Sirius Black we are talking about.

"...can you believe the nerve of him?" Lily asks and reflexively I answer no and she begins ranting once more.

Turning to actually try and pay attention to Lily's rant, I notice that Potter and his other two friends, Remus and Peter have sat just a few spaces away from us. It becomes instantly obvious that this is the cause of Lily's outburst. It is well know through out the student population here at hogwarts that James Potter fancies the one and only Lily Evans. He proceeds to ask her out on a daily basis and each time Lily replies with a variation on the word no. Sometimes it's polite but as of late its become quite a violent affair usually ending with Lily screaming at him or hexing him. Not good behaviour for a prefect I must admit but who can blame her?

"Lils, its ok. Just ignore him and he'll go away. Either that or I'll hex him away if you want?" I offer in an attempt to both shut her up and improve her mood. She may be my best friend, but even she gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Thanks Em." She mutters before returning to her breakfast in silence. James, seeing this break in her rant, decides to take advantage of her silence and moves up the table which is my cue to leave, but before I can get anywhere a hand on my shoulder pushes me back down again. I shift uncomfortably, but remain seated as the figure sits down beside me.

"Morning ladies." Potter calls as he moves to one side of Lily and Peter takes the other. Its then that I notice that Remus is on one side of me and the person who kept me from moving was infact Black and he has taken the seat on the other side. Lily glances up at me a we both share the same sentiment.

Trapped.

Deciding to be polite in the hopes we escape in one piece, and to take the pressure of my best friend, its decided that I become the 'spokesperson' for the two of us while Lily figures a way out.

"Morning boys. To what to we owe this unexpected..."I hesitate for effect, "Pleasure?"

"Just fancied a change Hardisty, and the two of you provide such a wonderful one." Black replies, trademark smirk in place, and I notice that we are once again back to last names. So this was how he wanted to play it? Then so be it!

"I would have thought the girls you were with would provide that Black. I don't think I've seen them with you before. But then again, there's that many of them, you must forgive me if I no longer bother to attempt to remember their faces."

Remus snorts into his pumpkin juice, (such elegance) and Peter begins patting him on the back and attempting to conceal his own laughter. Lily winks at me to show she approves and I'm not sure if James heard or not. He's too enamoured with Lily to care.

"My my Hardisty. Did someone get out of bed the wrong side today?"

"Not that I'm aware off Black." I answer will false sweetness to rival his own. I hate it when he's in one of these moods and today I'm perfectly happy to take him on.

"Emma, do you have the notes for the Charms lesson I missed last week?" Remus interrupts before our little spat can continue.

"Sure, sure.." I reply distracted by the glare Sirius is giving Remus. It's almost like he wanted to continue arguing with me as much as I him? "We can go up to the common room and get them now if you like?" I offer. Remus is the only 'Maurder' we can stand due to his nicer attitude towards us.

"Sure. No Problem, lets go." he replies and we both get up to move away when I remember my best friend.

"Oh Lily, didn't you offer to look over my potions essay? I can get it out now for you to look at before we hand it in if you like?" I add with false sweetness hoping the remaining boys won't notice our plan of escape or question us.

"Fantastic." And were both up and moving before the other three boys can blink

"Bye Black!" I shout as I bolt out of the door with Lily hot on my heals. 'Go out with me Lily' I can hear being faintly shouted as we bolt up the first two staircases and pause to wait for Remus to catch us with us.

"Well done Em. Brilliant plan. Worked a treat."

"Always does!"

"You two are nutters you know that!" Remus shouts as he makes his way up the moving staircase.

"Tell us something we don't know." We shout simultaneously and then laugh at out twin moment before casually making our way up the the common room, are in arm.

Though our laughter rings out in the hallway, inside both of us are secretly dreading the double potions lesson to come.

**A/N: For any regular readers of my works, you'll know its very are for me to post two chapters of one story in one night but i loe it so heres your second ? Hate? Review!**


	3. Right Guy

*** If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall in love with  
In the end, We'd be laughin', Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black, Show the names, Play that happy song ***

"Sirius Black you step away from that cauldron right now before you end up in it!"

"Black, watch it! Your gonna take my eye out with that!"

"Sirius, are you even listening to me?"

"BLACK!!!!"

Now I may not be a genius when it comes to potions, but I know enough to pass it and for that I'm quite grateful. However this term I am almost certain I am going to fail epically. Why you ask? I have Sirius sodding Black as a potions partner. I swear karma is a bitch. Did I honestly do something so tremendously awful in a past few lives that mean I have to be so badly punished now? Did I mass-murder a primary school? Kick puppies on a regular basis? I'm completely at a loss as to why I deserve such a harmful punishment.

You see I wouldn't mind if he was serious for more than ten seconds. Believe it or not he is quite intelligent and could pass with flying colours if he actually tried. But this is Black. He's more concerned about showing off and making everyone laugh, and of course Slughorn doesn't care. In his eyes, and the eyes of probably every other member of the female population, he's perfect.

Confident, noble, funny, loyal and good looking, Sirius Black. Always centre of attention, hopelessly charming and perfectly polite when the mood strikes him. You seem surprised by the polite comment. Oh trust me he can be. Take him home to meet your parents (not that any girls ever got that far) and he'd be the perfect gentleman. Hold open doors, compliment your mother and shake hands with you father, that kinda thing. He's the type of guy most muggle girls would describe as 'the one'. You know in the movies, the perfect guy whos the object of the main characters affection. And in the end he realises that he's completely in love with the girl and they live happily ever after.

"Loubear?..." It's then that I realise I have once again retreated into the sanctuary that is my (reasonably) sane mind and Sirius has been trying to attract my attention for the past 6 or 7 minutes.

"Huh?" I ask and look around the room in the hopes that he doesn't notice the blush that is threatening to creep up my cheeks. Not because I'm attracted to him or anything. Just that, well, it is rather embarrassing to be caught out, specially when I've been telling him off for daydream the best part of half the lesson.

"Class is nearly over."

"Oh ok then." I quickly begin to put my things away, stand up and walk away to console Lily who, as predicted, had been partnered with Potter.

"Hardisty!" he shouts across the room and I turn and give him my best 'oh so its Hardisty now is it' look.

"Yes Black."I return nonchalantly not breaking my glare but in my peripheral vision I notice almost every head in the room has turned to see our exchange with the exception of James and Lily who were still arguing.

"Never mind." he mumbles and darts out of the classroom just as the bell rings to signal the start of a free lesson for me. The others have Ancient Runes however the class bored me to tears and I refused to continue. Yet another thing me and Sirius have in common.

Saying goodbye to my friends, I wander back towards the Gryffindor common room planning to make a head start on me potions assignment considering I wasn't guaranteed much help from 'best friend' or whatever he was in school. The common room is empty so I take an empty seat under one of the many windows and pull out my work. A few minutes in I briefly register the sound of the portrait opening but discard the thought in favour of focusing on a particularly difficult portion of the potion we had been assigned.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Where did you come from?" I ask, looking up to confirm the identity of the person so kind enough to disturb me during the few minutes that my mind is actually focused on something productive. Of course its Black. I knew from the voice but still I hoped there suddenly happened to be someone who sound distinctly like him but not so annoying.

"Through the portrait hole like every other Gryffindor that comes in to this, our common room." he states with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh ha ha, bloody hilarious" I retort

"Its not my fault you unobservant, I made my presence quite clearly known."

"And how did you do that oh mighty one?"

"I walked in the room, do I need anything else." I laughed despite myself and playfully swatted him on the arm. After a few moments of contented silence I returned to my work.

"Whatcha doing?" He sounded like a six year old

"OUR potions work." I responded with added emphasis on the our part.

"Want some help?"

"Your not gonna leave me alone anyway if I say no are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I suppose I can find you something to do." I grinned and he returned a smile equally as bright and for a moment it was like my younger years. Easy and carefree.

And that was how the rest of the session progressed. Jokes and laughter. Teasing and smiles and surprising quite a lot was accomplished. After just over half an hour we had done all we could possibly accomplish now and headed of to the kitchens for a celebratory snack.

"I miss hanging around with you Loubear. Why don't we do this more often?" his request seemed very open and honest, like he desperately wanted to know and I couldn't help but feel a little spiteful. How didn't he know that he changed. That he ignores me constantly whenever his bratty friends are around, spends time in broom cupboards with random girls and he had the nerve to make it sound like it was my fault that we didn't hang out more.

"Because I don't exist when your other friends are around." I couldn't keep the malice out of my voice and regretted it after.

"We all sat with you and Lily this morning." he counted, looking ever so slightly hurt.

"And why was that?"

"Cause we wanted to." he defended

"No. You mean because James wanted to woo Lily and you went alone with it cause it was James. You never willing choose to spend time with me! It's always James wanting to annoy Lily."

"You've got it wrong. I love spending time with you, I'm just so busy, you know, playing pranks, flirting with girls, being awesome." It was obvious to me that this was his attempt to make the situation lighter and laugh it off and it wasn't working. It was like a switch inside me had tripped and all the fuses were blown.

"Sirius Black! When will you learn that life isn't a movie!!!" I screamed

"What's a movie?" he asked but I didn't quite catch it as I continued to rant.

"You can't just go around pretending that everything all hunky dory and that nothing in is wrong or nothing matters outside these castle walls. People are being killed out there! Cold-blooded murder and all you care about is when your gonna do your next prank or which girl your gonna snog in some random broom closet. One day you'll see. Reality will bite you in the arse and so help me God I hope your prepared." And with one last glare I ran down the corridor and into an empty classroom and cried my heart out.

One weakness of mine is my tear ducts. They seem to hard-wired to go off every time I got angry and right now, I could Punch through several walls I was that frustrated. However instead, I just sat on the floor and cried. I cried for everyone that had already been lost, and for everyone that will be. I cried for my mother and the pain she went through with her family. I cried for my grandparents and all the horrible things they had been forced to do. But mostly I cried for Sirius. I cried for his past, I cried for his oblivious to everything and I cried for the loss of our friendship, even though it hadn't been the most public of ones. Before I knew it the bell had gone signalling the end of third period, so I picked myself up, muttered a cleaning charm and a useful little charm Lily had taught me to freshen up my eyes, and head down to lunch desperately pleading to Merlin that Sirius would be absent.

**_A/N: So here in England its been snowing like mad and i'm snowed in so i thought to myself, what can i do so i wrote this. Not my best but its gonna be it for a while since my exams are coming up in the next few weeks and i'll be hibernating with my study books. However everyone needs a break and writing might become just that, if i have something to write for so review please. Well you don't even need to review just add it to alerts and the like and i'm sorted :)_**


End file.
